I like you, i love you
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: un maestro de preparatoria tiene que decidir entre su profesión y su nuevo amor una alumna.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas recuerdos_

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prologo**

Crona una estudiante de diecisiete años de edad se preparaba para su primer día en el tercer grado de preparatoria. Había esperado ese momento desde hacía tres años cuando su futuro profesor y amigo de su padre vino a visitarlos. Recordó ese momento con una tierna sonrisa.

_Era un día de verano ella en ese entonces tenía un aspecto muy extraño y algo masculino su cabello era asimétrico y corto, y su cuerpo estaba muy mal desarrollado. Casi parecía un chico; por fortuna contaba con amigos que hacían su existencia más apacible y feliz, su mejor amiga Maka siempre estuvo a su lado desde los ocho años. Nunca se separaron ni un instante. _

_Ese día en particular ella regresaba de un paseo en el lago con sus amigos empapada y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que se apago al entrar a casa por que sabía que se encontraría con su madre a quien no le gustaba verla sonreír. No sabía con exactitud por que su madre era una amargada, el punto era que tanto ella como su padre eran demasiado reservados su hermano igual. Este no se desquitaba mucho con ella decidía salir con sus amigos en vez de causar mas peleas de las que ya había en casa._

_Ese día en particular no supo que en su casa estaría un visitante que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

_Al entrar encontró a su padre un hombre de cabellos grises, con anteojos y bata de laboratorio, con un joven bastante apuesto un hombre joven de cabellos negros con líneas blancas, ropa elegante y ojos de color ámbar. Ella quedo helada al verlo allí de sorpresa como si fuera el ángel que esperaba._

_-Que bueno que llegaste Crona quiero presentarte a nuevo maestro de la preparatoria e hijo de mi jefe Death the Kid.-Presento Stein con una sonrisa cordial._

_A Crona no le impresionaba ese comportamiento de parte de su padre, él cuando no estaba con su madre era amable. El problema era cuando ellos estaban juntos peleaban todos los días del año sin falta. Era una tortura constante siempre terminaban las peleas en besos y abrazos y finalmente la intimidad. Eso les parecía extraño pero así eran sus padres._

_Ella tomo asiento junto a su padre._

_-Buenas tardes Death-san.-Saludo de manera cordial y educada la joven._

_-Puedes llamarme Kid no soy tan mayor solo te llevo ocho años.- Le respondió sonriente Kid a Crona quien se sonrojo notoriamente._

_Toda la tarde se la pasaron conversando sobre temas interesantes con ella y su padre, al terminar la visita Kid le susurro a la chica unas palabras que la hicieron vibrar de esperanza de tener algo con él._

_-Con el cabello largo te verías mas linda.-Le susurro marchándose._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Desde ese día no se corto el cabello y se lo emparejo para verse mejor, su cuerpo cambio drásticamente esos tres años teniendo un físico parecido al de su madre. Cosa que atraía las miradas de muchos jóvenes pero a ella poco le importaban esos tipos. Solo le importaba su nuevo maestro el profesor Death the Kid.

Continuara.

_**Perdonene que sea tan corto el próximo será mas largo.**_


	2. Sentimientos Prohibidos

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

**Este capitulo es un prov de Kid**

_Letras inclinadas recuerdos_

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Sentimientos Prohibidos**

Yo jamás rompería las reglas, las reglas representan el orden siempre fue lo que regía mi vida. Las cosas tomaron un giro el día que la vi por primera vez.

.

.

.

.

_Tenía ocho años de edad mi padre quiso que conociera a uno de sus mejores empleados y su familia. Entre a una casa grande, no tan grande como la mía pero si de considerable tamaño por dentro todo era bastante normal. Excepto por una puerta que decía __**Prohibido el paso **__sentí curiosidad al imaginar que habría dentro; pero me contuve al tomar en cuenta la presencia de mi padre y que invadir la privacidad de su empleado era un gran falta de respeto._

_-buenos tardes Death-sama.-Saludo un hombre alto de cabellos grises, vestía una bata de laboratorio y pantalones negros con un par de lentes._

_A su lado una mujer de cabellos verdes cortos a la mitad del cuello, vestía un vestido morado ajustado a su figura. Cerca de ellos estaba un niño de aproximadamente tres años de cabello negro y corto que usaba una camisa negra con una X blanca, y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. La mujer se alejo de su marido al escuchar un llanto se acerco a una carriola que estaba detrás de ellos y levanto en brazos a una bebita de cabellos rosa que lloraba con amargura._

_-Buenas tardes Stein te presento a mi hijo Kid, Kid ellos son Stein y Medusa trabajan conmigo.-Presento mi padre a la pareja._

_-Buenas tardes.-Salude cortésmente a la pareja algo apenado._

_-Hola pequeñín.- Me saludo sonriente Medusa-Él es mi hijo Ragnarok.-Presento al niño que lo único que hizo fue decir un simple "Hola" y marcharse escaleras arriba. -Perdónalo es un poco tímido. –Agrego la mujer restándole importancia a lo que hizo su hijo.-Ella es mi hija Crona hoy cumple tres meses.-Me dijo mostrándome a la bebe que ya se había calmado._

_Pude contemplar su tierno y sereno rostro, sus mejillas rosadas. Ella por completo era la cosa más simétrica que pude haber visto. La bebe abrió sus ojos y pude ver maravillado sus preciosos ojos azules, cristalinos. Sé que suena tonto admitirlo pero desde el día en que vi esos ojos no pude sacarlos de mi mente. Toda la tarde de ese día jugué con Crona, disfrutando verla reir. Me entristeci cuando llego el momento de irme a cada con mi padre. Sin que nadie me viera bese la frente de ella quien rio al contracto, me despedí con un gesto de mi mano de Stein y Medusa."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Claro que con el tiempo me hice amigo de Stein y aveces iba a su casa pero por desgracia. Cuando visitaba su hogar Crona no estaba en casa. Milagrosamente volví a verla.

.

.

.

.

_Al fin lo había logrado. Obtuve mi título en maestría a mi corta edad de veintidós años, tanto Stein como yo estábamos felices por eso ya que él me había ayudado a estudiar para eso. Celebramos ese logro, cuando sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a la pequeña Crona. Me sorprendió ver cuanto había crecido era perfecta claro su cabello estaba corto y desalineado pero ignorando ese minúsculo detalle era perfecta. Los tres hablamos durante horas; me sentí mal al tener que irme. Se susurre un piropo para alegrarle el día y me marche feliz al ver el rubor en sus mejillas._

.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres años desde ese día me sentí bien al ver crecida intente contactarla de nuevo pero sin éxito otra vez.

Cuando lo intentaba me decía "_¿En que estas pensando? Es una niña solo un degenerado persigue a una chica de su edad." _ Decidí después de un mes ignorar esa idea; pero debía admitir que sería difícil. Pasaron los tres años. Sin dificultad; pero no contaba con lo que el destino , puso en mi camino esta mañana.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El día comenzó con normalidad nada fuera de lo común, era principio de curso y tenía que llegar antes que mis nuevos estudiantes. Llegue a mi salón media hora antes para organizarlo todo al revisar el listado de alumnos, contuve el aliento al ver el nombre de Crona allí. Cuando todos los alumnos se reunieron. Les pedí que se presentaran uno por uno. Cuando llego el turno de Crona me sorprendí al ver el cambio._

_Su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho y su hermoso cabello rosa había crecido y era recogido en una coleta alta y con el uniforme del instituto que constaba de una camisa que le quedaba algo ajustada y una falda a cuadros que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Le daba un toque tierno y atrevido a la vez. Casi sentí un hilo de baba salir de mi boca me cubrí a tiempo con mi mano .Esperando que ningún alumno me descubriera._

_Comencé las clases con normalidad esperando con eso sacar a Crona Gorgón de mi mente. Desafortunadamente eso no fue suficiente a la hora del almuerzo cuando ella me obsequio un almuerzo hecho por ella, enloquecí por dentro de felicidad._

_-Espero que le guste Kid-sensei.-Me dijo Crona con la cabeza gacha y un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Gracias.- Le conteste con una sonrisa aumentando sus bochorno._

_Se marcho con la hija de Spirit el sub director, me desagradaba que un tipo tan informal, como ese fuera el segundo al mando en el instituto de mi padre._

_Las horas pasaron lentamente a mi parecer ya que la tensión que me producía la presencia de esa preciosa chica me desconcentraba. Pronto la campana de salida sonó. Y todos los alumnos se marcharon del salón. Todos menos Crona. Quien se acerco a mi apenada._

_-Kid-sensei, mi padre quiere invitarlo a cenar esta noche a nuestro hogar.-Anuncio mi musa con su débil pero melodiosa voz. Me emocione al escucharla y sin meditar mis palabras respondí sin pensar un "si". Ella se marcho sin darme tiempo a remediar lo que había hecho._

Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es vestirme y rezar por que mi obsesión por Crona. No arruniara tan hermosa velada y por que ella no usara nada ajustado con eso seguro perdería el control.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44**


	3. Mi gran decepción

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

**Este capitulo es un prov de crona**

_Letras inclinadas recuerdos_

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Mi gran decepción **

Estoy emocionada por saber que la persona más importante para mí, Kid-kun. Estaba tan contenta con eso que ni me di cuenta que alguien no deseado entro a mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces tonta?- Pregunto mi hermano Ragnarok mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Creí que no te interesaba la cena hermano.- Insinué molesta dándole a entender que lo quería fuera de mi habitación.

-No me importa esa ridiculez y a ti tampoco debería importante.-Me respondió furioso.

Yo le ignore y este se marcho dándome un pequeño empujón haciéndome caer sobre mi cama. Cuando me levante, mire con sorpresa a mi madre que estaba en mi habitación mirándome con una sonrisa algo raro en ella. Eso no me dio seguridad conozco a mi madre y sé que cuando ella sonríe algo malo pasaría.

-Hija esta es una noche especial, permíteme ayudarte a vestirte y peinarte.-Se ofreció mi madre ayudándome a arreglar mi cabello y a elegir mi vestido.

Ese trato tan gentil de mi madre me parecio extraño, mi padre era el único que se preocupo por nosotros. O al menos eso es lo que yo sé. Según mi padre ella nos ama pero no estoy segura de ello.

Ya aseada y lista para velada estaba emocionada vería a mi amado Kid-kun él me era mi única esperanza de encontrar la verdadera felicidad. La puerta sonó. Como siempre nadie quiso atender yo tuve que hacerlo esperando a que fuera Kid. Pero era una falsa alarma eran Maka y su padre sonrientes.

-Buenas noches Crona-chan.-Saludaron ambos.

-Buenas noches Spirit-san Maka-chan, Spirit san ¿Me permite su abrigo?-Pregunte con educación.

-Gracias Crona.-Respondió este entregándome su enorme abrigo. Para yo colgarlo en el perchero.

Maka solo lo observo molesta, para luego acercarse a mi ya animada.

-Hola Crona.-Me saludo amablemente mi amiga, pero se afligió al ver que mi estado de animo era ansioso.-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto alarmada mi amiga.

Pensé unos momentos que decirle para que no se enterara de que yo estaba interesada en nuestro catedrático.

-Maka-chan hay un chico que me gusta y quisiera que me dieras algunos consejos.-Le pedí con cordialidad a mi amiga.

-Yo creo que lo mejor en este caso sería que tu le declares tu sentimientos a tu manera si por casualidad no lograste nada de manera indirecta.- Me dijo Maka seriamente.

Eso me animo un poco saber que mi mejor amiga estaría cerca de mí y que nada más me preocuparía si ella esta cerca.

Pasaron dos horas y Kid-kun no venía eso me preocupaba un poco, me calmaba hablando con Maka. Casi al momento de cenar alguien toco la puerta. Me emocione suponiendo que sería él roge mentalmente que así fuera. y mis oraciones fueron escuchadas. Era él se veía tan guapo y elegante que hizo que me ruborizara al instante.

-Buenas noches lamento la tardanza.-Saludo galante haciendo que mi cara se hiciera de un rojo fluorescente.

-Buenas no-noches.-Le respondí nerviosa. No sabía que decirle.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas se iban a poner más tensas mi padre apareció.

-Hola kid.-Saludo serio mi padre.-Llegas tarde.-Agrego severo para cambiar eso cara por una alegre.-Ven la cena está servida.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse directamente al comedor.

Tanto yo como mi querido Kid nos quedamos estupefactos por ese raro comportamiento de parte de mi padre. Incluso a mí siendo su hija es agobiante tener a alguien así como padre. Los dos nos fuimos al comedor donde Maka, su padre, mi madre, Ragnarok y mi padre nos esperaban.

Me senté al lado de Maka y Kid al lado de mi padre. La cena comenzó bien sin problemas todos platicábamos de cosas banales como el trabajo y otras cosas. Al terminar la cena, trate de acercarme a Kid para confesarle mis sentimientos. Hasta que de sorpresa alguien toco la puerta. Mi madre se levanto de golpe con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía exactamente porque pero me imagino que no es nada bueno. Pude ver que quienes entraron eran un par de personas. Un hombre rubio musculoso y un joven de mi edad también rubio de ojos azules, vestía una camisa de diseñador blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

-Pasen los esperábamos. Damas y caballeros les presento al señor Joe Bottataki .-Dijo mi madre presentando al hombre.-Y este su hijo Hiro.-Señalo sonriente mi madre.

-Buenas noches a todos.-Saludaron los dos desconocidos.

-Hiro ella es mi Hija Crona tu prometida.-Pronuncio orgullosa mi madre haciendo que mi mundo colapsara y mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos no pude más el susto y el dolor pudieron conmigo fui directo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave fui a mi cama y llore desesperadamente. Mi vida se había terminado.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 ****Nayasha The Otome**


	4. El inicio de nuestro amor secreto

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas recuerdos_

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**El inicio de nuestro amor secreto**

Crona seguía llorando boca abajo adiando a su madre y a sí misma. Claro que ese compromiso también era culpa suya; por permitir que eso pasara, por no defenderse. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Su cobardía había destrozado su vida ahora tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con un extraño gracias al interés materialista de su cruel e indiferente madre. Un sonido en la puerta llamo su atención.

-Crona ¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto Maka.

-Si adelante.-Respondió decaída la chica.

Maka entro a la habitación y se entristeció al ver a su amiga llorando con amargura. Cerro la puerta y se acerco a la cama. Sentándose a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, hasta que se calmo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Pregunto de manera clama y gentil la rubia.

-Si Maka-chan mi vida se acabo.-Sentencio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Crona no podía estar más de acuerdo tu madre no tiene derecho a hacerte eso.- Agrego Maka dándole la razón.

-Ya no podre decirle lo que siento.-Dijo de forma triste la joven de cabellos rosa.

-Amiga hay un momento en la vida en que uno piensa que todo esta perdido. Pero son esos momentos los que nos preparan para la vida misma y esta prueba de amor es la evidencia. Tienes que demostrarle a tu madre que tu eres la que decide que hacer con su vida sentimental y que amas a ese chico.-Le aconsejo Maka tratando de motivarla.

-Maka veras.- Crona lo pensó unos momentos, sabía que había consecuencias de confesarle a Maka que ella estaba enamorada de su maestro.-Amiga si te digo quien es ¿prometes no hacer ningún escándalo?-Rogo Crona con una cara de pena que a la que la rubia no pudo negarse.

-Si.-

-Bien yo estoy enamorada de Kid-sensei.-Le dice lo ultimo en un susurro.

La rubia queda estática pero impresionada ya que no esperaba eso. Aunque sabía que era negativo apoyar una relación de ese calibre al menos era su profesor la persona con la que su amiga prefería contraer matrimonio y no con ese engreído de Hiro.

-Crona solo te digo que luches por lo que más ama, sin importar lo que los demás piensan de ti tú debes hacerle frente a los problemas.-Fue todo lo que le aconsejo Maka a Crona para luego darse ambas un fuerte abrazo fraternal entre amigas y la chica se va abajo.

Crona se levanta de la cama, y se seca las lágrimas, baja las escaleras y para su sorpresa el tal Hiro y su padre ya se habían ido. Eso era un alivio no quería hablar con ese individuo, para su fortuna su amado Kid aun estaba abajo se alegro internamente de que así fuera. Se arriesgaría a un confinamiento solitario pero lo valía si con eso su amado supiera de su amor.

.

.

.

.

Kid por su parte estaba destrozado por aquella noticia. Como si ya su relación con ese ángel de cabellos rosados no fuera ya imposible las cosas se ponían peor. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro volteo para ver que se trataba de su dulce Crona quien estaba roja como un tomate.

-Kid-kun tengo algo que decirte afuera.-Fue todo lo que le dijo en ese momento saliendo de la casa por la puerta, él la sigue sin rechistar seguramente algo tenía planeado.

Cuando el joven de cabellos negros sale al jardín. Mira maravillado la imagen de su amada iluminada por la luz de la luna que la hace ver todavía mas bella. Se acerca a la joven quien lo ve con amor.

-Kid-kun yo…-Piensa un poco sus palabras.-Te amo.-Suelta la joven de forma rápida y en un tono tan bajo que Kid apenas pudo escucharlo.

Él, la mira incrédulo pensando que esa revelación era buena y la vez mala para ellos considerando sus edades y demás.

-Se que apenas te conozco Kid-sensei pero en el fondo de mi ser siento que desde hace tiempo te conocía, desde el día que te vi con mi padre tuve la sensación de haberte visto antes, pero en el fondo sabía que era un grato recuerdo, solo quería que supieras lo que siento antes de que me entregue a la horrible vida de ser la esposa de Hiro.-Pronuncio el nombre con desprecio aun sabiendo que era más culpa de su madre.

-Yo también te amo.- Respondió Kid sin titubeos.-Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi y aun te sigo amando, no importa como o lo que tenga que hacer para que estés a mi lado pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que seamos libres de esta juntos.-Confeso Kid serio acercando el rostro de la joven al suyo y fundiéndose en un beso.

Un beso que fue suave y rápido para evitar problemas.

-Hablaremos de esto mañana después de clases por ahora disimula.-Le susurro Kid a la joven que quedo sin habla por el beso.

El resto de la noche termino bien, aunque Medusa comenzó a notar una conducta extraña de parte de Crona que le pareció mucho mas rara de lo normal, cuando todos se fueron Kid y Crona se abrazaron por un momento pero en ese abrazo Kid le entrego disimuladamente un sobre que la joven escondió. La chica se fue a dormir primero escondió el sobre para leerlo al día siguiente. Estaba contenta sabiendo que su primer beso fue con el amor de su vida y ansiosa por saber que pasaría mañana.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome BlueWindow  
><strong>


	5. Nuestra felicidad

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas imaginación_

Subrayado conversación telefónica 

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov de Crona**

**Nuestra felicidad**

Desperté con una sonrisa recordando el beso que Kid me había dado. Fue lo más hermoso que me había pasado. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, por un momento pienso en mi madre y que me haría si llegase a enterase de ello.

_-¿Te gusta tu maestro?- pregunta Medusa con una supuesta inocencia._

_-Si-responde nerviosa Crona._

_Medusa comienza a enfurecerse y a ponerse histérica. La toma del cabello y comienza Gritarle._

_-¡Eres una inepta te encerrare en un convento hasta que te dignes a aceptar a tu prometido!-_

No definitivamente tengo que tener cuidado. Al desayunar mi padre nota mi inusual comportamiento viendo lo feliz que estoy con la idea de ir al instituto más de lo normal.

-Crona ¿habrá algún acontecimiento en tu clase que no me haya enterado?-Pregunta mi padre con su perspicacia audaz de siempre.

-No padre, solo estoy feliz por cierto ya debemos irnos.-Me excuso cortando lo que pudo ser una muy incomoda conversación. El vio la hora y noto que estábamos algo atrasados.

-Tienes razón vámonos.-Me dice levantándose de la mesa y toma su maletín.

Siempre había sido así. Mi padre y yo somos casi inseparables. Al momento de ir a un lugar o al menos para dejarme allí. Quizás sea por el hecho de ser mujer. Siempre fui y seré su "princesa" seguramente él tampoco vería con buenos ojos mi relación con Kid. Al llegar al instituto me acompaño a la puerta del salón de mi aula.

-Padre soy mayor puedo ir sola a donde quiera.-Le renegó molesta.

-Amor lo hago por tu bien algún día me lo agradecerás.-Es lo único que me dice cada vez que lo confronto.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón me encuentro con mis amigos. Maka no dice nada pero noto la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Black Star.

-Tu papá te sobreprotege mucho eres la nena de papi ja,ja,ja.-Se ríe pero luego es golpeado por Maka.-Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunta molesto.

-sabes bien que el profesor Stein tiene la idea errónea de sobreproteger a Crona no te burles.-Regaña mi amiga al joven de cabellos azules que solo se limita a verla enojado.

-Chicos arreglen sus asuntos en el receso hay que iniciar la clase.-Regaña mi amado naturalmente soy yo quien se sienta más rápido que el resto de mis amigos en el primer puesto de la fila.

Toda la clase lo contemple anhelante como a un sueño.

En el receso lo pase genial con mis amigos mientras almorzábamos. Maka y yo nos separamos del resto al parecer quería decirme algo importante.

-Crona si quieres que tu relación con Kid-sensei dure ten cuidado recuerda que tu padre y el mío trabajan en el instituto también-Me advierte mi amiga.

-Lo se pero Kid seguro conoce una forma de cómo ocultarnos.

-Eso espero si los descubren ambos estarán en peligro-Confiesa triste Maka.

La entiendo yo no quiero ser descubierta y sufrir el maltrato de mi madre Kid perdería su empleo y peor lo arrestarían por mi culpa.

El resto del día estuve preocupada por nuestro futuro incierto. A la espera de cualquier precaria situación. Una vez terminadas las clases tenía que inventarme alguna escusa para no acompañar a mi padre a casa y no me tomo mucho tiempo pensar una. Tome mi celular y llame a Maka.

-Maka necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Llama a mi padre y dile que estaré en tu casa toda la tarde.

-Es buenas coartada pero necesitaras algo más que eso para convencer a tu padre.-

-Dile que es para un trabajo en grupo.-

-Eso si lo convencerá suerte amiga.- Fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar.

Aliviada de saber que Maka cubriría mi espalda Salí del instituto procurando no ser descubierta por mi padre. Note que alguien me hacía señas en una parte apartada del patio lo reconocí al instante era Kid. Sin dudar me acerque al lugar y lo abrace feliz y emocionada él me correspondió con la misma alegría.

-Espere toda la mañana por esto.-Confiesa sonriente abrazándome más fuerte, mientras huele mi cabello.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Lo mismo digo no sabes lo mucho que te quiero ¿Qué haremos hoy?-Pregunto sonriente.

-Ya lo veras ven.- Me dice con una encantadora sonrisa.

Caminamos juntos hasta un Honda negro, antes de entrar Kid se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca entramos más tranquilos con las ventanas cerradas para evitar ser sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo convenciste a Stein para que te dejara sola?-Me pregunto impresionado.

-Maka me ayudo piensa que estoy en un trabajo de grupo seguro te llamara para saber si es verdad.-

Y como si yo fuera una adivina el celular de Kid suena y ve que es mi padre.

-Hola-

-Buenas tardes Kid lamento si te molesto ahora seguro estas ocupado.-

-No para nada ¿Qué sucede?-

-Maka me dijo que ella y Crona tienen un trabajo grupal sobre las constelaciones ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Claro que lo es tienen que entregarlo el viernes tienes que confiar más en mis alumnos Stein.-

-Confió es solo que me preocupa Crona se que es extremista de mi parte pero no soporto que ella este lejos de mi.-

-Tranquilo seguro esta bien conoces a la señorita Albarn y has hablado bien de ella.-

-Si tienes razón no tengo nada de que preocuparme la recogeré en casa de Maka a las cinco de la tarde gracias por aclarar mis dudas nos vemos.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Tranquila logre ganar tiempo tenemos hasta las cinco menos veinte.-

.

.

.

.

Después de ese incomodo momento salimos de Death city a una ciudad cercana. Así la gente no nos reconocería. Me llevo a un parque de diversiones ya que le confese que mis padres nunca me llevaban a ningún lado casi toda mi vida la pase encerrada en cuatro paredes. Limitada a la casa de Maka, el parque y el instituto.

-¿A que juego quieres subir primer?- Me pregunta sonriente.

-A las tazas giratorias.-Le respondo apenada.

El resto del día nos la pasamos genial, las atracciones eran divertidas y emocionantes jamás había experimentado una cosa así en mi lúgubre vida. En los puestos de juegos también me divertí ya fuera intentando atrapar peces con una red de papel o disparando agua a la boca de un payaso de plástico. Kid disfruto mucho ese juego admitiendo que detesta a los payasos. La montaña rusa es una de las atracciones que quisiera olvidar casi vomito. Al menos Kid no se dio cuenta de ello. Se emociono muchísimo cuando entramos a la casa de los sustos.

Yo no sabía que allí me moriría de miedo. Y no mentía al entrar pase los peores sustos de mi vida. No es que no supiera que esos monstruos eran falsos. La oscuridad y el ambiente lúgubre eran lo que más me asustaban. Cada vez que me asustaba por un monstruo falso me abrazaba a él tan fuerte como podía y él también protegiéndome con él me siento segura y feliz. No triste y amargada como lo sería estando en casa con mi madre y Ragnarok no es que los odiara el problema es siempre el mismo los dos son muy molestos mi hermano con su actitud tosca y vulgar y mi madre creyendo que lo sabe todo. Las cosas no serían tan malas en casa si mi padre estuviera mas tiempo con nosotros. Pero por desgracia pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa.

Al salir del lugar nos perdimos en nuestras miradas y con ello vino un beso apasionado. El primero de ese tipo la lengua de Kid y la mía danzaban como locas en nuestras bocas era un frenesí increíble que seguro repetiría sin reproche. Entristecidos vimos que ya era hora de Kid me dejara en casa de Maka para mantener mi coartada. Me deja a dos cuadras de la casa de Maka dándonos un profundo beso de despedida.

Le conté a Maka el día emocionante que tuve. Tanto ella como yo saltamos de alegría. Tan preciso como un reloj mi padre llego al as cinco en punto sin demora, me despido de Maka y subo al auto con mi padre. Sintiéndome un poco mal por mentirle él no se merece esto; pero también soy consciente de que si le digo que me gusta Kid no lo entendería reaccionaría peor que mi madre lo mejor por ahora es callar hasta que encuentre una solución.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune**


	6. Acciente vergonzoso

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas imaginación_

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov de Kid**

**Accidente vergonzoso**

Cuando corregía las tareas de mis alumnos. Entre ellas hallé la de Crona su olor la delataba. Admito que es alarmante salir en secreto con una de mis estudiantes e hija de un gran amigo sin su consentimiento. Más específicamente, no decírselo y engañarlo. Solo por tener una extraña atracción hacía su hija. Que por cierto es un verdadero ángel con todas las cualidades que yo busco en una mujer. Hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa. El ser más hermoso con el que puede estar. Disfrute muchísimo nuestra primera cita; aunque me siento con poco culpable. Por el beso apasionado que le di. Es solo una niña y aprovechándome de ella de esa manera en la primera cita para la próxima debo controlarme.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar mi labor guardo todos los documentos en mi maletín pero por desgracias se caen algunos papeles entre estos una fotografía de Crona al levantarla miro feliz su dulce sonrisa en su tierno rostro es lo único que me motiva para seguir con esta locura. Cuando salgo del salón de clases puedo ver a Stein dormir en su escritorio. Me deprime verlo así no puedo entender por que un hombre tan trabajador, amable y honrado se hubiera casado con una mujer tan perversa, cruel y materialista como Medusa. No se si algún día tenga el coraje de confesarle que salgo con su hija en secreto. Lo único que se es que ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para eso.

.

.

.

.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Crona y yo nos volvimos a escabullir para salir nuevamente. Le tenía una sorpresa aun mejor que el parque de diversiones. Con esto seguro alegrare aun más su vida y volver a aflorar bellas sonrisas en su hermoso rostro. Como la amo estoy seguro que este viaje la haría feliz.

-¿A dónde iremos está vez?-Pregunta curiosa mi dulce Crona.

-Es una sorpresa no querrás arruinarla.-

-Cariño vamos dímelo.-Me dice poniéndome ojitos.

-Sigue siendo no-Le respondo sonriente.-Se paciente ya vamos a llegar.-

Y por suerte llegamos rápido al zoológico. Los ojos de mi hermosa novia se iluminaron. Eso lleno de alegría mi corazón, supe que le gustaría ya que me había comentado que le gustaban los animales. Note su emoción al momento de estacionar al salir estrepitosamente del auto. Corrió hasta la taquilla llego lo más rápido que pudo y entramos al gran lugar. La observo eufórica mientras mira todos los hábitats de los distintos animales. Ninguno le parecía repulsivo lo note cuando la observa alegre a las serpientes, murciélagos y demás. Cuando terminamos la visita dimos un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad, pasamos por una tienda de mascotas ella me detuvo en el exhibidor.

-Mira ¿no es adorable?-Me pregunta conmovida y enternecida señalándome a una gatita angora blanca de aproximadamente un mes.

-¿Podemos llevárnosla?-Pregunta de nuevo insistente.

-Amor quizás no sea conveniente comprarla piensa en lo que dirían tus padres si la compras sin decirles nada.-Le explico de manera lógica a mi novia.

Cosa que no tomo a bien lo supe al oír sus sollozos silenciosos. Cosa que me partió el alma. Nunca querría hacerla más infeliz de lo que ya es.

-Bien la compramos.-Admito derrotado, para contemplar su rostro alegre nuevamente.

Compramos a la gata con sus accesorios incluidos. También compramos una guía de cuidados especiales para una gatita de su edad. Ese día decidí que ya era hora de que Crona conociera mi casa. Vivo solo ya gano buen dinero extra gracias a mi padre. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad mi padre decidió darme un fideicomiso importante invirtiendo en varios negocios que le dieron muchas ganancias que fueron directamente a una cuenta que el abrió para mi.

Por fortuna mi casa esta apartada de la ciudad. Con ello ya no habría problemas y yo y mi novia posemos un lindo momento en el patio, la piscina etc.

-Es hermosa.-Admite alegra mi ángel.

-Y eso que no has visto el interior.-Agrego orgulloso.

Cuando entramos a la casa Crona se dedico a ver cada rincón de mi hogar con curiosidad como una niña, como la niña que era. Deja a la minina al suelo, para verla jugar jubilosa con su pequeña pelota.

-Es preciosa ¿Cómo la llamaremos?- Pregunta cariñosamente Crona acariciando el lomo del animal.

-Tiene que ser un nombre tan lindo como ella recuerda que es para siempre.-

La veo pensar unos momentos.

-Ya se ¿Por qué no Rubí? Sus ojos son rojos.-Me dice ella mirando fijamente los ojos de la gatita.

-Tienes razón le queda bien.-Contesto animado acariciando a Rubí.-Yo la tendré aquí en la casa, cuando regresemos de nuestras citas podrás visitarla.-Propongo animado.

-Si tienes razón es una buena idea.-Agrega ella.

Para acercarse a mi y abrazarme muy fuerte el cuello. Yo le respondo con un beso apasionado. Ella pasa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo a su cintura. Haciendo que el beso se intensifique aun más; pero no contaba con que cierta parte de mi me traicionara. Ella lo nota separándose de mi lentamente. Nos quedamos callados un momento decidimos olvidar el asunto para llevarla a casa de Maka. La próxima vez procuraría tener más cuidado.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune loka bipolar 14 - 21 Nayasha The Otome**


	7. Mi lado atrevido

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdo_

Subrayado conversación telefónica 

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov de Crona**

**Mi lado atrevido**

Son la siete de la mañana y a penas pude dormir recordando mi beso con Kid. Esa sensación extraña que sentía ese día me hizo sentir más bella y segura de mi misma al saber que le gusto tanto a mi novio como para que despertara tales reacciones a su cuerpo. De eso me había hablado Marie-sensei hace años y por primera vez me sentí poderosa con una sonrisa recuerdo el día en que le pedí ayuda a Marie-sensei.

_-Ma- Marie-sensei ¿me ayudaría con algo?-Pregunto de forma timida._

_-Por supuesto que sí, Crona ¿Qué necesitas?-Me pregunta Marie-Sensei con su amabilidad de siempre ojala así fuera mi madre._

_-Si ¿podría usted darme consejos para hacer crecer mi cabello?-_

_-Por supuesto ya era hora de un cambio de imagen para ti niña, seguro con el cabello largo te verás preciosa.-Me afirma mi querida maestra._

Pasados los mese mi cabello creció mucho. Gracias a los consejos y cuidados de Marie-sensei. Un día me aventure a confesarle mi mas intimo secreto.

_-Marie-sensei tengo algo que decirle.-Lo digo de manera nerviosa._

_-¿Si dime?-_

_-A mi me gusta Kid-sensei.-Suelto tímidamente._

_Marie sensei me ve asustada y sorprendida, cierra los ojos unos minutos pensativa._

_-Si cariño.-Me responde ya mas calmada con su radiante sonrisa.-Quizás pueda darte más consejos si quieres llamar su atención.-Propone amablemente la rubia dándome más seguridad._

Marie-sensei me ayudo a comprar, ropa más de acuerdo a mi edad y cuerpo que en loas años que pasaron mi cuerpo cambio a ser parecido al de mi madre. Claro que la ropa más provocativa que compramos. La había guardado para un momento especial y que momento más especial que nuestra tercera cita.

.

.

.

.

Al salir del instituto Maka y yo nos escabullimos a los vestidores de la clase de gimnasia. Para darme la oportunidad de cambiarme estando claro ella de guardia. Cuando termine procuramos no ser vistas de nuevo lo cual fue difícil por la presencia de mi padre en el pasillo. Por fortuna Marie-sensei logro distraerlo lo suficiente a para poder escapar. Saliendo del edificio Maka y yo nos despedimos y corrí lo mas rápido que pude me encontré con mi hermoso novio quien quedo petrificado al verme.

Y no era para menos ya que mi nueva vestimenta constaba de una blusa escotada y una mini falda que me solo me cubría medio muslo y por supuesto unos botines algo entalonados. Mi ropa de diario la guarde en mi maletín.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia mientas beo como mi novio deja de mirarme con las babas colgando volviendo en si.

-Po-por supuesto.-Me responde a duras penas por la impresión.

.

.

.

.

Como siempre Kid me lleva a lugares impresionantes a los que nunca he estado hoy es el acuario. En toda la visita me sentí genial al ver a todas las clases de peces nadando en ese tanque. Lid en todo el recorrido no me dejaba solo ni un minuto solo todo el tiempo. Acto que me hizo sentir algo incomoda. Al ver mi entorno noto la razón de su actitud posesiva. Muchos jóvenes en el lugar no paran de mirarme. Eso me lleno de orgullo por saber cualquier chica puede lucir bella incluso yo. Aunque claro solo quiero lucir bella para Kid.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar el viaje Kid me lleva de vuelta a su casa. Donde los dos nos divertimos en grande jugando con Rubí. Por supuesto aproveche algunas ocaciones para darle una pequeña lección a Kid por lo que me hizo en el acuario. En un par de ocasiones tire adrede cosas al suelo como escusa para que pudiera ver mi ropa interior o cuando hablamos sobre algunos temas me inclinaba un poco para que pudiera ver mi ropa interior. Cuando hablamos sobre algunos temas me inclinaba un poco para mejorar su vista de mi escote. Note lo frustrad que estaba. Antes de irme a casa de Maka me cambie de ropa y nos fuimos. Como siempre me deja a dos cuadras de allí, se disquito en nuestro beso de despedida al rozar su mano en mi trasero. Acto que me ruborizo al máximo. Sin duda hoy fui una Crona diferente a la que siempre he sido y me siento feliz y orgullosa de ello.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune loka bipolar 14 - 21 Nayasha The Otome**


	8. Sinceridad

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdo_

Subrayado conversación telefónica 

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov general**

**Sinceridad**

Crona se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa al lado de su "prometido" obligada por su madre claro. Sinceramente tiene la certeza de que odia a Hiro. Su persona, su forme de hablar, él en general. La atormenta solo con estar sentado a su lado; hablando de su ilusa y corriente vida.

-Y por eso mi padre tiene su propia empresa que algún día heredare.-Finaliza parte de su monologo el rubio, sin darse cuenta que la joven de cabellos rosados no le presta atención.

-Si lo que tu digas claro.-Responde sin interés Crona.

-Anímate cariño pronto serás esposa de un gran visionario y futuro empresario y serás madre de posiblemente diez niños.-Dice prepotente el joven de ojos azules posando su brazo detrás del cuello de la joven gesto que rechaza.

-Suena interesante Hiro, sino te importa tengo que ir a terminar mi trabajo con Maka adiós.-Le habla Crona de forma despectiva al joven heredero, marchándose del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Descuida Hiro, te prometo que cuando hable con ella yo…-Es interrumpida por Hiro.

-No importa señora Gorgon, su hija es difícil eso me encanta los retos son increíbles su falso odio hace que me guste aun más.-Admite Hiro calmando a Medusa.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de Kid, Crona se sentía aliviada de estar al lado de su amado y no de un petulante engreído como Hiro.

-Enserio ese sujeto es molesto no soporte mucho tiempo estar con él ¿Tienes algún plan para hacer que mi madre cambie de opinión?-Pregunta suplicante Crona.

-Tal vez si le digo cuanto dinero gano y mis ingresos que ganare con mi padre, la harían cambiar de opinión así podremos estar juntos sin escondernos.-Responde ilusionado el hombre ante la idea.

-Te amo.-Confiesa alegre Crona.

-No yo te amo mucho más.-Afirma Kid acercándose a sus labios fundiéndose ambos en un beso que fue cortado por los hambrientos maullidos de Rubí.

.

.

.

.

Las clases del viernes comenzaron con normalidad. Nada fuera de lo común; pero para Kid ese sería un día importante. Ya que ese sería el día donde él le confesaría a Stein sus sentimientos por Crona.

Claro que no le diría todo acerca de la relación que él y ella sostenían. Solo lo necesario y crucial. Como su sincero y devoto amor por ella y que sin duda él era mejor partido que ese mocoso pedante de Hiro. El timbre suena indicando que el periodo termino, tuvo que inventar una escusa para platicar del asunto a solas con Crona.

-Señorita Gorgón ¿Podría quedarse un momento, necesito que me ayude con algo aquí.-Pregunta el joven.

Crona asiente sonriente, mientras sus amigos salen por la puerta. La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Crona al ver la cara sería de Kid. Dándole a entender que es algo serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta angustiada la chica.

-Hoy pienso contarle a tu padre lo que siento por ti.-Explica serio el pelinegro.

-No se ¿Crees que sea buena idea?-Pregunta nerviosa por lo que representa eso.

-Si es el primer paso, para que estemos juntos con ello tu padre convencerá a tu madre y Hiro ya no será un problema.-

-¿Y si mi padre no reacciona bien?- Pregunta aun afligida Crona.

-Estaré en prisión.-Admite entristecido ante esa idea.

Al terminar la conversación ambos se abrazan y se dan un beso para calmarse mutuamente.

.

.

.

.

Cuando las clases en general finalizan. Kid va la oficina de Stein que en esos momentos esta clasificando unos archivos para llamar su atención toca el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Kid.-Saluda de manera amistosa el hombre de cabello gris.

-Stein tengo que discutir un asunto importante contigo.-Dice de forma sería el joven de ojos ámbar.

-Tal vez mañana, tengo mucho que hacer.-

-Es sobre Crona.-Suelta haciendo que el hombre pare un momento sus actividades y le pone atención procurando antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué es? ¿Está bien?-Pregunta afligido Stein.

-No ella está bien, lo que quiero decirte es…-Le cuesta decir eso ya que es un asunto delicado.-Que yo amo a Crona.-Confiesa firme sorprendiendo a Stein dejándolo sin palabras.-La he amado siempre desee que ella era un bebe, se que puedes tomarlo como una obsesión o algo así pero créeme mis intenciones son puras, solo quiero lo mejor para ella y siendo francos sabes que sería mejor esposo que ese tal Hiro.-

Para sorpresa de Kid, Stein sonríe calmado.

-Me alegra oir eso, hare lo que pueda para convencer a Medusa solo te pido un favor-Le dice serio y firme Stein a Kid.

-¿Si?-

-Cuídala hazla feliz.- Es todo lo que le dice dándose los dos hombres un fuerte apretón de manos sellando el trato.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune loka bipolar 14 - 21 Nayasha The Otome d34th angel m4k3nshi**


	9. Me vengare

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdo_

Subrayado conversación telefónica 

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov Hiro**

**Me vengare**

Molesto miro el horizonte desde mi ventana, pero un pequeño pensamiento hace que una sonrisa brote de mi rostro, es el recuerdo del feliz día en que mi padre me llevo con mi ex prometida.

_-Hijo vístete tenemos que ir a un lugar importante.-Dice apurado mi padre._

_-¿Qué ocurre padre?-Le pregunto preocupado a mi padre, mientras me visto._

_-Solo sube al auto allá te enteraras.-Es lo único que me dice él, mientras me arrastra al auto con los pantalones medio colocados._

_En el auto termine de vestirme, la verdad creía que seguro mi situación empeoraría._

_Y no era para menos, no solo había pasado por un mal día. Los días anteriores de esa semana fueron horrendos. Comenzando con mi traslado de instituto pasar de un instituto medio a uno privado parecía prometedor gente como yo en el mismo lugar parecía prometedor. Pero lamentablemente fue todo lo contrarío .En vez de ser el más agraciado, me convertí en el idiota de la clase. Al que empujaban, humillaban y denigraban. Y en ese día esperaba una tortura o algo así; por parte de mi padre esa noche. El condujo a una casa clase media alta muy linda, bajamos del auto. Mi padre parecía emocionado, yo no. Tan solo me quedaría callado y me sentaría en un rincón para esperar a que acabase esa posible noche nefasta._

_Pero al pasar por la puesta contemplo al ángel más bello que hallá visto en mi vida su hermosa y larga cabellera rosa, ese hermoso y divino rostro, ese cuerpo perfecto, esos bellos ojos azules. En todas sus formas Crona Gorgón era perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad. Claro su madre también es hermosa, no me sorprendió que esa chica también lo era._

_Cuando escuche a la señora Gorgón decirle a Crona que estaríamos comprometidos mi corazón se acelero de alegría; pero por lo visto la sorpresa fue demaciado para Crona. La pobre salió corriendo, durante el resto de la noche no bajo de su habitación. Mi padre se canso de esperar y nos marchamos; pero me marche con la satisfacción detener a la chica más bella como novia._

.

.

.

.

De allí en adelante los tormentos del mi nuevo instituto ya no era nada para mí. Esos tratos terminaron al presumirles a mis agresores que yo poseía a la joven más bella del mundo como futura esposa. Conseguí algo de respeto, eso me ayudo a recuperar mi autoestima y me ayudo a ser uno de los chicos más populares de ese lugar.

Pero lamentablemente mi mundo volvió a derrumbarse está mañana.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras realizaba mis tareas, con una sonrisa idiota imaginando el posible feliz día de mi boda con la bella Crona. Pero de la nada entra mi padre, su rostro es triste y melancólico._

_-Padre ¿Qué a pasado?-_

_-Lo lamento hijo pero tengo que comunicarte una mala noticia hijo.- _

_-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto curioso._

_-Veras los padres de Crona repentinamente han cancelado el compromiso.-Responde mi padre comenzando a llorar._

_-¿¡Que!- Pregunto impresionado y triste._

_-Si al parecer otro pretendiente con mas dinero que el mío lo lamento hijo.-Es todo lo que me dice antes de salir de mi habitación._

.

.

.

.

Desde que escuche esa terrible noticia mi vida pero juro que cuando descubra la identidad del imbécil que me arrebato mi mas bello tesoro lo hare pagar.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune loka bipolar 14 - 21 Nayasha The Otome d34th angel m4k3nshi**


	10. Engaño

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

**Capi dedicado a Hoshi of the Death**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdo_

Subrayado conversación telefónica 

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov general**

**Engaño**

Hiro se encuentra en un lugar oscuro cerca de la universidad de Seikuke donde estudia Ragnarok él hermano de Crona. Una joven de cabello rosa largo hasta los hombros, de complexión delgada, con ojos azules como el cielo se acerca a él. Los dos revisan cada rincón del lugar para asegurarse que nadie los vea.

-¿Qué quieres niño de papi? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.-Alega la joven de cabello rosa de forma arisca y nefasta.

-Kim tengo algo que proponerte y hay mucho dinero para ti si lo cumples.-Propone el rubio.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo?-Pregunta interesada la joven de ojos azules.

-Verás mis informantes me han dicho que el idiota que me robo a MI prometida es un hombre mayor que le da clases, aquí tengo una foto y la dirección de donde trabaja el imbécil.-Dice con desprecio Hiro lo ultimo dándole a Kim una foto de Kid.

-Es guapo, y debo admitir que hasta mas que tú.- Admite Kim con una sonrisa burlona que hace enojar a Hiro.

-No te pago para que lo alagues lo que quiero es que vayas al instituto de Crona y lo beses yo estaré grabándolo todo ¿entendido?-

-Si como digas tranquilo niño de papi cumpliré la misión solo espero que tengas mi dinero listo para entonces.-Es todo lo que le dice Kim marchándose del lugar.

Hiro sonríe contento la fase uno de su plan esta completa.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el receso Kid se encuentra en el patio del instituto comiendo el almuerzo que Crona había hecho para él hasta que ve a una chica algo mayor que Crona correr hacía el parece asustada.

-¡Señor, señor necesito su ayuda!-Grita la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta preocupado Kid.

-Venga conmigo al llegar veremos que hacer.-Dice la joven aparentemente desesperada mientras le hala el brazo.

-Bien tranquila.-Responde Kid siguiendo a la extraña joven a un rincón apartado de todo el plantel. –Ya dime ¿qué ocurre contigo?-Pregunta algo fastidiado el hombre.

Kim no responde solo lo empuja con la pared y le da un beso en los labios, Hiro que esta escondido en los arbusto lo graba todo. Kid aparta a la joven.

-Estas loca yo me largo.- Alega molesto Kid largándose del lugar.

Al ver que el pelinegro se va. Hiro llega con la cámara en mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Diehl, toma lo prometido.-Admite orgulloso el rubio entregándole a la joven de pelo rosa una sobre con dinero.

-Fue un placer niño de papi si necesitas otro trabajito llámame.- Dice Kim satisfecha con el dinero en la mano y se va.

Hiro ríe alegre ante esto ahora el tenía falsa evidencia para culpar a Kid de infiel y Crona sería toda suya.

.

.

.

.

Crona esta en su casa contenta su vida al fin iba bien. Y estaba contenta de que el día anterior pudo pasarla con su nuevo novio en público sin esconderse y lo mejor de todo es que tuvieron su primer casi momento de intimidad, aunque admitía que las cosas iban un poco rápido en tampoco tiempo le alegraba ya que jamás en su triste y patética vida se había sentido mas feliz con Kid. Ni sus amigos llenaban ese vacio. Repentinamente alguien toca la puerta, no hay nadie en casa solo ella, ve por la mirilla y descubre que se trata de Hiro. Molesta le abre la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Pregunta en tono despectivo.

-Nada importante, linda solo quiero regalarte algo.-Responde Hiro con un CD en la mano.

-Todo lo que venga de ti no me interesa, si no te importa estoy ocupada.-Contesta furiosa la chica a punto de cerrarle la puerta; pero el la detiene.

-Es sobre tu noviecito creo que te interesa.-Agrega sugerente el rubio.

Crona no dice nada solo le quita el CD de las manos y le cierra la puerta en su cara. Sube a su habitación y reproduce el CD en su DVD para ver de rayos se trataba, queda en Shock al ver las imágenes de Kid besando a otra chica y piensa

"_¿Qué acaso solo fui un juego para él ? ¿nunca me amo?" _Piensa triste la joven para luego lanzarse a su cama y llorar de manera descontrolada. El resto del día Crona no salió de su habitación todos incluso Medusa están preocupados por ella. Le preguntan que es lo que pasa pero ella cada vez que quiere confesarle a alguien su problema. Las imágenes de ese CD de aquella tarde la atormentan lo que mas le molesta y perturba es que al día siguiente tiene que verlo a la cara; pero lo que ella no sabe es que esas imágenes son parte de un vil engaño.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune loka bipolar 14 - 21 Nayasha The Otome d34th angel m4k3nshi Lukita **evangeline 17


	11. Golpe fatal

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**

**Capi dedicado a Hoshi of the Death**

**Lamento si demore mucho en escribir este capi lo que pasa es que la universidad consumio todo mi tiempo**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdo_

Subrayado conversación telefónica 

_Letras inclinadas y comillas pensamientos_

**Prov general**

**Golpe fatal**

.

Al día siguiente Crona despierta más deprimida de lo que antes estuvo en su vida se siente patética y desechable como un pañuelo con el que te limpias la nariz. Así siente que es su relación con su maestro. Desde que vio las imágenes en el CD ya no quiere saber de él en lo más mínimo y le enferma saber que tiene que ir al instituto y mirarlo a los ojos; se siente traicionada y herida. Teme que al momento de "Casarse" con él decida solo tenerla como trofeo en su casa. Para luego salir a escondidas con otras mujeres como la chica que vio en el CD.

Claro que ella no esta tan desesperada para ir a los brazos de Hiro pero tampoco quiere volver a besar ni abrazar a ese vil mentiroso que una vez llamo amor, cielo y demás apodos con los que se puede clasificar a un novio. Teme confiar en más hombres que no sean su padre, hermano y amigos pero una cosa esta clara para ella. Kid esta muerto para ella.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al instituto todos notan el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera. A Maka le perturba también verla en ese estado. Un estado de depresión y dolor que se puede ver a simple vista por su ahora pobre arreglo personal su ahora larga cabellera esta muy mal peina, su uniforme esta arrugado y tiene lagañas en los ojos que por poco caen al piso como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche. A todos sus amigos les parte el corazón verla así como si la Crona de la secundaria hubiera vuelto.

Kid al entrar al salón nota el tétrico aspecto de su aun novia. Por supuesto aun no esta enterado de que ella piensa romper con él por el mal entendido de ese falso beso que le dio Kim a traición. Las clases continúan de forma normal y al momento del receso Crona trata de evitar a Kid y va directo con Maka, quien tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle.

—Crona ¿Qué rayos te paso? — Pregunta afligida su amiga Maka por su deprimente forma de actuar.

— Mi relación con ese idiota fue solo una farsa. — Contesta decaída la joven de cabellos amatista con la mirada al suelo como en la secundaria.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Insiste Maka aun sin poder creer lo que esta escuchando.

—Hiro el tipo que viste en la cena me enseño ayer una CD donde grabo a Kid besuqueándose con una universitaria. — Las palabras de Crona suenan triste y vacías al solo rememorar ese desagradable hecho.

—No lo sé Crona. ¿Cómo sabes que no fue un video editado? Eso se hace mucho hoy en día sabes. —

—No fue una edición Maka vi claramente que la estaba besando. Y era un beso largo de esos que a mi me da, me siento sucia Maka como si solo fuera un juguete esperando ser desechado. — Los ojos color cielo de Crona dejan caer sus lagrimas de dolor a las baldosas del suelo a su amiga le parte el alma verla así.

—¡Ese tipo es un idiota! No pensé que alguien supuestamente maduro como el fuera capaz de ese tipo de cosas me repugna. — Expresa furiosa Maka siente que si tuviera a su maestro en frente le daría una paliza sin importa que la expulsen.

—Pienso acabar con esta relación mamá tenía razón salirme del plan predestinado fue un gran error. Lo mejor será que siga el camino que ella planifico para mí. —

La joven Gorgon llora desconsolada al saber que todas sus esperanzas y sueños no eran más que tonterías como su madre le dice. Que todo el tiempo su "hombre ideal" resultara ser como el resto de los hombres. Un cerdo al que solo le importa coleccionar tantas chicas como pueda y al parecer a Kid le encantaba coleccionar chicas de pelo rosa y ojos azules. Crona se siente como un objeto al que cuando le plazca a su "comprador" será desechado y olvidado.

Al pensar en eso su tristeza es reemplazada por ira una ira que esta dispuesta a desatar al finalizar la clase y cuando todos se hayan ido. Ya no escucha las palabras de Maka ahora está planificando que palabras usara para desechar a Kid antes de que él la deseche a ella.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasan más rápido de lo que cualquiera cree y todos salen disparados del salón todos menos Crona. Ella espera a que no quede ninguno de sus compañeros de clase para poder hablar a solas con su "querido novio." Pronto ya todo el lugar esta vacio eso le da la oportunidad a Crona para desahogar toda su rabia.

—¡¿Quien ese ella?! — Grita molesta sin importar que hayan mas catedráticos en el lugar.

—¿De que me estas hablando amor? — Pregunta Kid sin entender que esta pasando.

—Hiro me mostro un video donde tú y tú amiguita se besaban ¡¿Qué crees que soy una idiota?! —

—Amor, eso no es verdad ella era una loca que vino a mi diciéndome que había un incendio y de la nada me beso. Creeme yo no tengo nada que ver con ella es más ni la conozco. —

—¡Mientes le diré a mi padre, no quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida y si es preciso cambiar de instituto lo hare pero no quiero verte jamás! — Grita furiosa Crona.

Para Kid esas palabras parecen cuchillos que atraviesan su corazón. Se siente al borde del colapso.

—Crona enserio yo te amo a ese chica no lo conozco creeme. — Suplica el pelinegro con voz tenue y lastimera.

—Ya no confío en usted señor Death. —Le dice en todo despectivo la chica marchándose del lugar dando un portazo a la puerta.

Kid cae al suelo mientras llora de forma desesperada. La niña que le robaba los suspiros, la chica que amaba lo desprecio por un simple mal entendido es un golpe fatal para él.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kasumi McCormick Lawliet eitooo-chan Karly44 Nayasha The Otome 8Chrona-Death8Mashiro nyappy kawaii hatsune loka bipolar 14 - 21 Nayasha The Otome d34th angel m4k3nshi Lukita evangeline 17 Neko Kagamine ****LORDKUKUKU**** Juliet Starling OwO BlueWindow gatita-eater15**


End file.
